


[ConnerBart][Smallville]春天花会开

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: ConnerBart, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 既然我们都有超级速度，那么要不要试试利用这个我们能不能同时干另一个人？
Relationships: Bart Allen & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Conner Kent/Bart Allen
Series: Smallville 同人文 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[ConnerBart][Smallville]春天花会开

[ConnerBart][Smallville]春天花会开  
Speedy  
注：原作：Smallville  
Cp：Conner Kent/Bart Allen  
虽然这版Bart，是跟Conner他爹Clark是一辈的，但是，管他呢。  
此文发生时，Conner已经跟他爹Lex Luthor相认。咋相认的先不管，毕竟这版Conner是克隆Lex Luthor，跟Lex Luthor年轻时一模一样；Lex Luthor再怎么失忆也知道自己长啥样啊，何况这个Conner自信到甚至有些自负，那么只要一见面或者一瞅到，Lex Luthor顺藤摸瓜、按图索骥，很快就能查出来他与自己的关系。

春天花会开  
某年某月。  
晴。  
Bart Allen，Impulse，接到瞭望塔任务，LexCorp某处的一秘密实验室，极有可能正在研制某种危险材料，速前往调查。  
Impulse当仁不让，疾风电掣，瞬逝无踪。  
顺利潜入，秘密调查，然后——  
马有失蹄。  
历史总是惊人的相似。  
意外触发机关，急强电流冲激。  
再一次，Bart触电昏迷。  
糟糕。  
天亡我也。。。

只是，待Bart悠然苏醒，等待他的并不是什么严刑逼供、压力炸药一类的乱七八糟的危险事物，而是——  
Conner Kent，Superboy，担忧的目光。  
“。。。Conner，为什么你会在这里？”被电懵了的Bart，脑子里就像一桶浆糊，头昏脑胀、眼花目眩。“这也是我想要问你的”，体贴入微的Conner怜香惜玉地扶起尚还弱柳扶风的Bart，“为什么你会来这里，来我的实验室？”  
“什么？你的实验室？”心有余悸的Bart丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“是Green-Arrow让我来调查的。这里明明是LexCorp的实验室啊？”  
“那倒没错”，Conner毫不客气地勾肩搭背招揽着Bart，二人边走边谈，“这里是LexCorp出资的没错，但是一直是我打理的。我告诉过Clark，这个实验室是Lex帮我研发氪石防具的。”  
现在，结论显而易见：  
Lex Luthor从小到大的死对头Oliver Queen，又一次小题大做地针对LexCorp。  
但是，Bart还能说些什么呢？毕竟人家可是瞭望塔的出资者啊。  
虽然现在瞭望塔的房子，还是人家Jimmy留给Chloe的，但是。。。

“抱歉Conner，我把这里弄的一团糟”，深怀歉意的Bart，觉得自己必须得补偿Conner，作为赔罪，“我能做些什么？”  
一双温暖的玉手悄然滑入Bart的赤色皮衣，于其胸上渲染勾勒，暧昧气息在耳旁肆意撩拨，云沾雨扰，目送秋波，娉婷娜袅。  
“说真的？你想要这个？”此情此景，Bart当然明白这意味着什么，“一夜情？倒也不是不可以”，但是，“除非你能抓到我。”  
正当此时，Bart突然感到胯下凛然一握，授之以柄，一抹肆意妄为的柔软隔着衣物覆于其上，轻拢慢捻。  
“我抓到你了。”Conner得意的声音荡漾着，恰似一圈圈涟漪回荡波心。  
“不，你没有。”疾风电掣，闪电惊鸿，Bart，已无踪影。  
然后，一阵猛烈的摩擦，突于Conner股下，伴随着强烈的极速震动，一根玉柄龙吟深入股中，点刺撩钩，挑挂压搅，震酥充盈的快感，令Conner胯下不禁郎心似铁、破衣而出。  
销魂彻骨的Conner虚若无骨地挂在Bart身上，任凭Bart将自己推心置腹，雷霆闪电，江海奔腾。  
山川丘壑，江河湖海，卷起千堆雪万里浪。

大海之上，巨浪之中，极速奔驰的Bart，抱着Conner边跑边干，惬意雀跃，得意洋洋，“我做得怎么样？”  
“还不算太糟”，深陷其中的Conner欲求不满地挑衅道，“但是我能做得更好。”  
“是吗？”眉目含春的Bart将信将疑。  
“你说呢？”怏怏不服的Conner瞬时移于Bart身后，贸然顶穿突入，横冲直撞，直撞横冲，惊起层层叠喘、丛丛密吟。  
风云再起，汹涌澎湃。  
然后——  
不知不觉跑到北冰洋冰面上的二人，脚底一滑，稀里哗啦，噼里啪啦，摔飞啦！  
被摔飞的二人，忙慌不迭地去抓对方，只是冰面上实在是太滑了，好不容抓到对方时俩人还在头脚颠倒、七摔八滑。  
天赐良机！  
二人顺势将彼此巨擘深入喉中，双手牢牢固入股中，边滑边入，直至——  
堕入冰海。  
海水冰冷刺骨，风刀霜剑；  
黑暗，渐渐将彼此吞噬，消逝无踪。。。

危在旦夕之际，紧紧纠缠着的二人，像一条疾速选择的轮轴，在巨浪滔天中猛然跃出海面，翻滚着，转腾着，海湖江河，壑丘川山，卷起千堆狼烟万里尘，直到——  
撒哈拉大沙漠。  
沙漠中，躺在炙热的砂石上稍息片刻后，焕然一新的Bart提议，“既然我们都有超级速度，那么要不要试试利用这个我们能不能同时干另一个人？”  
“为什么不呢？”听起来会很刺激，Conner兴致盎然。  
于是，二人寻一平坦之地，开始原地疾速奔跑转圈圈。  
霎时间，飞沙走石、落土飞岩，天昏地暗、日月无光。  
奔跑着的二人，保持着一定的速度差，使得二人在既能够袭入前人股中感受夹含的快感同时，又能感受到身后被突入股中的充盈快感，前后夹击，欲仙欲死。

突然，平地一声惊雷起，吓得Bart愣如木。  
事出突然，躲闪不及的Conner也刹不住步伐，直接将Bart撞到在地，然后——  
摔飞的两人直接倒插葱头埋沙子里了！  
等到两人急如星火地将头从沙子里拔出来后，才发现方才二人的原地转圈圈，把地上跑出来个大坑；周围的空气也被搅动着聚焦在一起，电闪雷鸣，山雨欲来风满楼。  
要下雨了。

最终，俩人还是决定，离开。  
去寻一宿营处，二人像普通人一样，再痛痛快快地干一晚。  
至于此处，待风雨过后，或许会成为一片绿洲也未可知。

昔日相思树。  
春天花会开。


End file.
